Learning to Love a Blonde Slytherin
by Kurosu Marian
Summary: Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy and vice versa. But, what will happen when on one night, Harry Potter found Draco Malfoy unconscious, injured, and bloody on his doorstep? HPDM featuring SBLM and SSRL. Ron, Hermione, and Narcissa are total ass!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Learning to love a blonde Slytherin

Summary: Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy and vice versa. But, what will happen when on one night, Harry Potter found Draco Malfoy unconscious, injured, and bloody on his doorstep? HPDM featuring SBLM and SSRL. Ron, Hermione, and Narcissa are total ass! Pervy and lunatic ol' Voldy! Beware of major OOC and mature content!

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was a bored teenager. Every teenager would expect something cool to happen on their 17thbitrhday, and so was Harry. But, too bad for him. Nothing happened. Aside from he was free to use his magic now, Ron's new quidditch gloves, Hermione's charmed journal, Remus' wild beasts guide books, the twins' pranks package, Sirius' two way journal, and meat pie with the usual Weasley jumper from Mrs Weasley. He was in the process of changing his shirt into night wear when a big black owl tapped his window. He recognized that owl as Sirius'. Wondering why the hell Sirius sent him owl twice, he relieved the owl from it's burden and gave him some treats. After that bird took off, Harry began to read. It said,

Harry,

Pack your things up. By midnight, I will retrieve you from that hell you called home. Since you are seventeen now, the blood ward has no effect on you anymore. I asked Albus if you can come to live with me now (since I have already pardoned). And he said yes. So, get ready, Bambi.

Love,

Sirius.

When he finished, Harry gave a high whoop of joy. Causing Hedwig to hoot in annoyance. Quickly, he started to pack. He shrunk all of his things (except Hedwig) and levitated them to his trunk. By the end of the packing, he still got 15 minutes till midnight. He decided to wait at the kitchen.

Five minutes till midnight, Harry was almost bouncing from all of the excitement. He had left a message for the Dursley, which he highly doubted they would bother to read it. He was reading Sirius' letter for the 4th time when he heard a soft knock. Thinking it was Sirius, Harry hastily opened the door. What he found made him practically collect his jaw from the floor.

Malfoy. On the floor, barely conscious, and bloody. Harry hardly had a time to think because Sirius choose this moment to apparate on the bushes five meters from the kitchen. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry started to call Sirius for help,

"Siri! I need help!"

His godfather hastily ran through the begonia bushes and when he saw Malfoy he shouted,

"Bloody hell, Draco!"

Harry arched his eyebrow. Since when his godfather got close to the Malfoy heir? Before he could ask it to Sirius, the man was already held Draco in his arms and cast a mild cleaning charm to the unconscious blonde. Harry could see the numerous cuts and bruises on that lithe body. He was awaken from his reverie by Sirius' frantic voice,

"Harry, I want you to found something ugly and old, so I can transformed it into a portkey!"

Harry nodded and in a few moments he managed to retrieve his uncle's old boot. He gave it to Sirius who began to chant frantically and with a nod from Sirius, Harry touched the boot. After a few seconds with a pull on his navel and a nauseating feeling, Harry landed at all-too-familiar Grimauld Place 12th living room. He was shocked when he saw Albus, Remus, and Severus. But what shocked him the most was the man that sat in the furthest corner of the room. His long blonde hair was very similar to his son. Before he even had a time to wondering what the heck was Lucius Malfoy doing in this place, Sirius beat him by shouting,

"Albus!"

With that single word, everything began to move. Albus approached, but when he saw Draco, he stopped mid-step and strode to the fire-place. Remus helped Sirius to laid Malfoy on the couch. From that on, everything were blur for Harry. He didn't realize that he fell asleep on the arm chair until Sirius shook his shoulder,

"Bambi.. wake up"

He blinked blearily and stared directly into his godfather blue eyes.

"Siri?"

"You fell asleep when we were trying to help Draco. You look so exhausted, I don't have a heart to wake you."

"Is he okay?"

Before Sirius could answer, a foreign voice answered,

"He is now."

It's Lucius Malfoy. Wand at the ready, Harry yelled at him,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Harry, please.." Remus began

"No! Explain to me, what is he doing here? And How, by Merlin, did Malfoy found out about my muggle address?"

"Those are because Lucius and his son are spies for the order since your third year, Harry," Albus answered calmly.

Harry jerked his head towards Albus who sat near the couch where the injured Malfoy heir asleep. He looked better now, without all the blood and most of the bruises and cuts were healed.

"Lucius and his son were not a death eater anymore. They are spies, just like Severus," said Albus

"You don't answer my another question. How did he know my muggle address?" Harry snapped at the old coot

"In order to protect you, every order member have a knowledge of your muggle address, including the Malfoys."

Harry opened his mouth to threw a remark towards the old coot, but a soft-weak voice beat him to it.

"Ha-Harry.. please.. please.. it's the truth.. please.."

Draco had opened his eyes and stared at him with pain glazed eyes. Lucius strode towards his son and held him gently while trying to soothe the distraught teen.

"Hush, now Dragon."

Malfoy shook his head frantically, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't put up.. a front again, father.. no.."

Harry was totally confused. What the heck did he mean by front? He looked Draco in the eyes and only saw sincere in that tears filled eyes. He sighed heavily, but before he could say anything Sirius patted his shoulder .

"I know it's hard to believe, Bambi. But believe me, Luc and Draco are already on our side. All of those years when Draco acted like an ass towards you and your gang was a front. Nothing more"

Harry nodded and smiled knowingly at Sirius who blushed furiously. Then, he stared towards the Malfoys and said,

"I will learn to believe you. Siri already believes you two and this is my turn now. "

He sighed and stared deeply at Draco's pained grey eyes

"And I will forgive you for what you have done to me." He added with a smile.

Draco managed to give a watery smile and whispered a soft 'thank you' before Severus gave him a dreamless potion that made him succumbed into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Learning to love a blonde Slytherin

Summary: Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy and vice versa. But, what will happen when on one night, Harry Potter found Draco Malfoy unconscious, injured, and bloody on his doorstep? HPDM featuring SBLM and SSRL. Ron, Hermione, and Narcissa are total ass! Pervy and lunatic ol' Voldy! Beware of major OOC-ness and mature content!

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks passed after his arrival at Sirius' house. Right now, Harry was bussy to accustomed himself to the new and real Draco Malfoy. He barely recognized the blonde boy now. He was so gentle, caring, loving, and loveable. Everything about him was soft and beautiful. Harry was greatly wondered, why such a loving person was placed in Slytherin? But lately, he also found that Draco was far too cunning for the other houses. It took a great will-power for Harry to not pounce to the grey eyed beauty. Since his 4th year, Harry had decided his preferences. However, with his duty to save the wizarding world, he barely had a time for a relationship.

Harry also accustomed himself to Sirius' new found lover. He had to admit to himself that they looked so good together. However, it was easier for Sirius' case than Remus'. He practically collected his jaw from the floor when he learned who Remus' lover is.

[Flashbacks]

"So, what you are trying to say is, that snake bastard wants Draco to carry his heir. And that cause you to turn into our side, because you don't want to see your see son and your only heir to suffer in that way?" Harry asked.

Lucius nodded.

"He is too young and noble for something like that."

"But, how can Draco be useful if he's not in the Death Eater circle anymore?"

"He's still in the death eater circle. I don't directly object The Dark Lord's want, but I asked him time until Draco is an adult in magic. Two weeks ago is the time, but unfortunately I have to blow our cover to save him. That bastard almost managed to rape him." Lucius bit his lips and looked grateful when Sirius held him tenderly. This scene confirmed Harry's suspicion and made him grinning like a loon towards the blushing couple. Fortunately for them, Severus saw their uneasiness and cleared his throat to saved the couple.

"Anyway, from what I discover from Draco's memory, several death eaters attacked him when he was laying a false track in order to keep Potter's so called muggle address secret. We were unable to detect him because they broke Draco's tracking charm. They managed to hex the living daylight out of him before he's able to escape."

Lucius gulped and paled visibly. Severus patted his back and said calmly,

"Don't worry. He's alright now."

"I know. But he's my son Severus. My only son and my only sane family. Seeing him all bloody like that, it's just... oh, God..." Lucius buried his face in Sirius' chest. He was trembling badly and from the shakes of his shoulders, Harry swore he was crying. It took a good twenty minutes for him to cried himself to sleep. Sirius threw a nasty look to Albus when he picked the fragile man up bridal-style.

"I told you not to give Draco that mission! Laying a false track was very dangerous!" He snapped

Albus only shrugged and left them alone. He had a lot of thing to looked thoroughly, like how he will protect the young Malfoy for the upcoming school year.

Sirius just shook his head. He brought Lucius upstairs while muttering something that sounded like 'crappy old coot'. Remus made a gesture to follow and confronted the old coot who sat in the room beside theirs, but Severus prevented him. Remus looked irritated and snapped at Severus.

"Why did you stop me? Someone has to give him a little piece of his mind!"

"Not now, Moony." Severus said quietly.

Harry arched his eyebrow. Moony? His honorary godfather wouldn't let this greasy headed bat to call him like that, would he? Unless...

"Don't tell me that Sirius is not the only one who has an ex-Slytherin as a lover."

Remus' cheeks turned into soft shades of pink while Severus looked extremely uncomfortable. However, when he saw a blushing Remus, he lost it. He kissed Remus. Neither passionate nor gentle but left them both panting heavily. By the time they separated, Remus wasn't the only who was blushing furiously. Harry's face was redder than a ripped tomato.

[End of Flashbacks]

He was brought from his reverie by his godfather's voice. He blinked dumbly while staring directly at Sirius' blue eyes.

"The heck were you thinking? I was trying to call you for a god-damn ten minutes!"

"Sorry, Siri... I'm just remembering the day when I came here and yours and Remus' relationship."

Suddenly Sirius' looked extremely worried.

"Bambi, it's okay if you're not happy with it, but..."

"Of course I'm happy with all of that, Siri! I just think that all of you; you and Lucius , Remus and Severus; are look good together. " Harry smiled, causing Sirius to sighed in relieve. But, in a few seconds there was a mischievous glint in Sirius' eyes and he grinning devilishly to Harry. Causing the green eyed teen to shudder.

"And I think you look good with Draco." He said quietly.

"I don't think he likes me. You know, in that way."

Sirius just grinning widely before adding,

"I saw the looks in his eyes. He doesn't like you. He LOVES you."

Harry was choked on his pumpkin juice. His face completely resembled a gaping goldfish. Sirius just smiling knowingly, meaning that he was very true in his words and he wasn't joking around. Harry felt hope began to grew in his heart. It meant, the possibility for Draco to reject him was very small, almost none. He grinning widely at Sirius and gave him his tightest hug, making Sirius laughed breathlessly

"Thank you, Siri... Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Bambi. Anytime..."

After he released Sirius, Harry ran to Draco's room. Severus insisted he had a full bed-rest for another week. The attack had caused enough severe damage to the blonde's lithe body. The last time Draco tried to walk, his knees gave up. Fortunately, Harry was there to caught him. Harry had a hard time when Draco blushing softly and muttered a quiet thank you and gave him a shy smile, that made him adorably cute. Bracing himself, he knocked the door,

"Draco, it's me Harry. Are you sleeping?"

Came a soft reply,

"No. You can come in, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Learning to love a blonde Slytherin

Summary: Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy and vice versa. But, what will happen when on one night, Harry Potter found Draco Malfoy unconscious, injured, and bloody on his doorstep? HPDM featuring SBLM and SSRL. Ron, Hermione, and Narcissa are total ass! Pervy and lunatic ol' Voldy! Beware of major OOC-ness and mature content!

**Chapter 3**

Draco was reading quietly at his bed. His body was still quite weak and prone. But he was too tired to feel annoyed at the fact that he was completely helpless now. He was beginning to felt sleepy and began to closed his eyes when a familiar voice came to his ears.

"Draco, it's me Harry. Are you sleeping?"

He smiled softly. Over the past weeks, he grew fond of Harry. He was very grateful for the brunette's company. He realised fully that he wasn't only fond of the raven but also loved him. Harry always saw him as Draco Malfoy only, not as a Malfoy heir or son of a Death Eater.

"No. You can come in, Harry." He said softly.

When Harry came in, Draco noticed that the green-eyed teen had lost his usual composure.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

Harry just stared at him nervously. The raven opened his mouth but nothing came out. Draco just looked at him impatiently. Did the golden boy wake him only to show him that he could gapping like a bloody fish?

"Potter, I'm tired and in a numbing pain. So, if you don't have any business, piss off!"

Draco was really shocked when he felt a pair of lips landed gently on his own. It was a quick and soft kiss. When the contact ended Draco let out a soft whimper. He stared directly into Harry's green orbs that held nothing but protection, warmth, kindness, and love. Draco gasped softly when he realised what was Harry trying to said a few minutes ago.

"Ha-Harry, did you mean it?" he asked timidly. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. He was too familiar with lies and betrayal, so it was hard for him to trust someone that said they loved him the way he was. He stared desperately at Harry with eyes glittering with sheen of unshed tears. He knew full well that if Harry said it was just a joke he couldn't keep it together. He would be very devastated.

Harry's heart clenched painfully when he saw the desperate look on Draco's teary eyes. He reached out and held Draco gently in his arms and whispered softly to Draco's delicate ear.

"Yes, love. I mean it."

He tightened his grip on Draco's body and rock him back and forth slightly to soothe him. Draco looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry kissed those soft lips and this time Draco responded the kiss. Still a bit reluctant and shy, but Harry encouraged him. He gently nibbled on Draco's lower lips, pleading for entrance which Draco gracefully complied. Harry was mapping every inch of the blonde's delicate cavern. Draco moaned softly into the kiss. He tangled his hand to Harry's wild raven locks.

When they got separated, they were both panting heavily. Harry smiled lovingly to the flushed blonde and pulled him closer to his body. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and sighed and closed his eyes in contentment. Harry looked at him,

"You look tired, love. Wanna lie down?"

Draco nodded and let Harry pulled him under the blanket. He immediately snuggled closer to the taller raven's body and rested his head on his chest. Harry chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the petite blonde. He stroked Draco's silky locks until he felt the blonde's breathe evened out. As he watched his love, Harry let the sleep consumed him in a comfortable and warm darkness. He was completely oblivious of the soft white glow that immediately covered his love.

Lucius turned his body, so he's now face to face with Sirius who laid beside him. He smiled softly at sight of his lover sleep. He couldn't believe that this handsome creature had fallen in love with him. He caressed Sirius' soft cheek and chuckled softly when he leaned into his touch and hummed in appreciation. Deep blue eyes fluttered open and stared directly at his silvery orbs. Sirius grinned and tightened his hold on Lucius waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Lucius squeaked when Sirius grinding their erection. Sirius' grin grew wider when Lucius buried his flushed face into his muscled chest. He thrust his hips, making Lucius stammered in his attempt to hold back a moan.

"S-Sirius! S-sto.." Lucius' words were cut in the middle by Sirius when the Animagus kissed him fiercely. He kept thrusting his hips. When he released Lucius' mouth, the blonde face was flushed and he was struggling to catch his breath. In a second, Sirius had him under his muscular body. He took his time to admiring the beautiful creature underneath him. Face flushed, lips swollen from their fierce kiss earlier, body shimmering with sweat, long-silky blonde locks that spread under his lithe body, and silvery grey eyes that glazed with desire and love. Sirius was still amazed at the fact that this beautiful and flawless creature loved him.

"Merlin, Lucius..." He breathed. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

Lucius blushed. He was about to said something when Sirius began to prepared him with three fingers at once. He arched his back, making Sirius' fingers slipped deeper. He moaned softly and practically riding Sirius' fingers. He screamed when Sirius' finger stabbed his prostate. Making him see stars.

"Oh, God!" He gasps "Oh, God... Si-Siri! M-more... more, please!"

Sirius pulled out his fingers and smirked when Lucius whimpered at the loss.

"Be patient, my love," he chuckled. Lucius was glaring daggers at him, but Sirius ignored him as he muttered a lubrication charm. He stared directly at Lucius' beautiful orbs.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes... please, Siri..." He gasped as Sirius eased himself slowly inside him. After the dark haired man was fully inside, he paused for a moment to gave Lucius time to adjust. When Lucius nodded his head, Sirius began to move. At first, he was slow. But after a few shallow thrust, he began to pick up his pace. Soon, his movement was almost animalistic. He practically pounded into his lover. With each thrust, he hit Lucius prostate, making the beautiful creature screamed in pleasure.

"Si-Siri... I can't..." Lucius was gasping for breath.

"Come for me, love," whispered Sirius. He took Lucius' neglected erection and began to stroke it in the same rhythm with his thrust. After a few strokes, Lucius came with a hoarse scream. The feeling of Lucius' clenched around his cock was too much for Sirius. With three final thrusts, he came too. With his final strength, he pulled out from Lucius and collapsed beside him. Lucius muttered a cleansing charm before snuggled closer to Sirius who covered their tired but sated bodies with the comforter. He nuzzled Sirius' chest affectionately. He was about to kissed Sirius when a tingling feeling washed through his bond with Draco. He gasped as he realised what the feeling was.

"He's awake. He found his soul mate," he whispered. Sirius blinked owly.

"Who? Draco?" He asked. Lucius nodded.

"He has come to his full inheritance. The barrier was gone. I was confused when he hasn't transformed into a half veela when he reached his magical maturity. It seems someone has put an inheritance barrier into him. He's free now," the older half veela smiled tiredly and snuggled closer to the warmth that was Sirius and slipped into a deep sleep. Soon, Sirius joined him into the dreamland.

Meanwhile...

"You're saying that the Malfoy heir has come to his full inherintace, Narcissa?"

"Yes, milord. It seems the barrier that I have put into him has broken by someone that's meant to be his soul mate. Someone that has a pure and loving heart."

"How do you know this?" Voldemort asked as he petted his beloved snake, Nagini, on the head.

"I've also put a monitoring charm on him," answered Narcissa simply.

"and who's this noble human that destroy the barrier?"

"Who else, milord? Harry Potter of course," she sneered.

"Ah, our old friend I see."

For a moment he just sat in silence, then he said,

"Cissy, Lucius was failed to prove his royalty. He betrayed my will and took Draco away from me. I want you to bring back what is mine. I want you to bring Draco back. He was meant to be my concubine."

"As you wish, milord."

Narcissa bowed lowly and strode elegantly from the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Learning to love a blonde Slytherin

Summary: Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy and vice versa. But, what will happen when on one night, Harry Potter found Draco Malfoy unconscious, injured, and bloody on his doorstep? HPDM featuring SBLM and SSRL. Ron, Hermione, and Narcissa are total ass! Pervy and lunatic ol' Voldy! Beware of major OOC-ness and mature content! I'm sucks at summary and title...

AN: Thank you for all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! I was relieved when my first story got good responses! I will update this story once or twice in a week. Every suggestions and critics, and of course compliments, are warmly welcomed! Off to the story then! Happy reading, guys!

-Kurosu

**Chapter 4**

It was an amused Severus Snape that entered the dining hall. When he went to the Draco's room to wake him up he found Draco still fast asleep, with none other than Harry Potter curled up around him. Harry's had his arms wrapped protectively around Draco's slender figure, while Draco buried his head on Harry's chest. It was the first time Severus saw both boys so relaxed and peaceful. He smiled when Draco stirred slightly and Harry tightened his grip. Making Draco snuggled deeper in his warm and save embrace. Severus knew that this is what his godson needed. A person that simply loving him for who he was. Even with his father's reassurance, Draco still had a hard time for believing that he worth of love for just being himself. He believed that all people, outside his family, was loved and cared for him because he was a Malfoy heir.

Not wanting to woke the boys up, Severus tip-toed till he exited the room. He was smiling widely when he entered the dining hall. Making Remus wondering what had gotten into him. He arched his eyebrow and asked,

"Any reason why you grinning like a fool in this early morning?"

Severus laughed and kissed him softly.

"Your cub has grown up."

Soon, Remus was smiling wider than Severus was and he asked excitedly,

"D_id he confess his feelings to Draco? Did he? Did he?" he almost bouncing in his seat from all of the excitement. He gave a whoop of joy when Severus nodded._

_"Oh, I've gotta tell Sirius!" _

_Before Severus could stop him, Remus was racing through the hall towards the master bedroom where Sirius and Lucius slept. He knew, the moment Remus opened the door he would likely blushing like mad and unable talking without stuttering. He knew, both Sirius and Lucius were similar with rabbit when it came to their mate. And Remus often forgot it and walked in on them more than once, and get an eyeful. Severus hated the times when he was stuttering like Quirell. However, Severus laughed when he heard Remus yelled,_

_"ISN'T A BIT TOO EARLY FOR THAT?"_

_Draco was comfortable and warm when he woke up that morning. He stiffened when he felt someone's arm around him but immediately relaxed when he remembered what happened last night. He snuggled deeper into Harry's chest and chuckled softly when Harry mumbled sleepily,_

_"Five minutes more, Siri..."_

_"Get up, love. We don't want to miss my Dad's pancakes, do we?" He kissed Harry. Making him wide awake and deepened the kiss. Draco moaned softly when he felt Harry's mouth invading the sensitive flesh on his neck, leaving a small-red hickey. He was about to asked Harry to stop, he was half-hard now, and he wasn't ready for the next step. Hell, it was only last night when they confessed their feelings. He was scared now when Harry start to groping his butt. He stiffened immediately. He whimpered quietly and gripping the sheets for dear life. _

_'He's Harry... Not HIM... He's Harry...'_

_It appeared Harry noticed his love's sudden behaviour change because he stopped. His heart was sunk down to his stomach when he saw the state Draco was in. He had tears running down his pale cheeks. The adorable blush that Harry came to like was completely vanished. His eyes showed nothing but fear. Harry was wondering did he push Draco too far or too harsh._

_"Dray? Love... what's the matter?"_

_Though he was in front of him, it seemed that Draco's mind was far away within his memory. He kept staring unseeing at the ceiling. His breathing was shallow and slow. Harry was starting to scared now but he try to remained calm. Gently, he collected the distressed teen into his arms. He rocked him back and forth like a mother who was soothing her child after a horrible nightmare._

_After several minutes, Draco starting to came around. But when he saw Harry, he burst into tears and thrashing wildly on Harry's arms. _

_"No! Don't look at me! Don't ever look or touch me!" He wailed_

_Quickly, Harry put several privacy charms on around the room. He knew Draco wouldn't handle the other men well when he was so hysterics like this. He held Draco tightly as the blonde thrashing and screaming against his body. When the hysterics died down, Draco slumped against Harry's chest. He looked so defeated. Carefully, Harry set the blonde on his lap and held him tight but gentle._

_"Draco? Are you okay?"_

_Draco shook his head miserably. Harry could see that Draco was desperately to get his tears back in control. Harry tilted his love's head up and smiling softly._

_"Draco... tell me."_

_"You'll leave me if I tell you. I can't handle that." He whispered quietly._

_"Draco..." He sighed and kissed him softly before pleading quietly. "Please?"_

_Draco was trembling with his attempt to hold back his tears. He failed though, but he refused to be cuddled. Instead, he was saying,_

_"No one wants to cuddle a used and filthy whore like me."_

_To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement because he was totally enraged. He knew what Draco meant and it was disgusting to do something like that towards a very loving and soft person who was forced to put a front as an ass. He growled lowly,_

_"Who did it? Tell me!"_

_Draco flinched but Harry didn't notice this. Instead, he start to shook Draco and demanded for answer harshly when the blonde was silent. Draco was crying loudly by now._

_"I-it was W-Weasel!" He managed to stutter out._

_Harry paused long enough for Draco to pull away from him and curled into a tight-trembling ball on the corner of the room. Crying his eyes out. Harry seemed to be catatonic until Draco coughed harshly. He quickly scooped the gasping and sobbing blonde into his arms. He remembered Draco had a problem on his lungs because of the attack. He will have a cough fit whenever he strained his lungs to much. And crying that hard was definitely straining his lungs._

_"Hush now, little dragon... It's alright..."_

_He laid Draco gently on the bed, but when Harry was about to left him to find Severus, he whimpered and attempted to tightened his grip on Harry's hand._

_"No... don't leave me... please..." he cried pitifuly._

_"Dray, I won't leave you. I just want to find Severus."_

_"No... please..."_

_Harry sighed and sat beside Draco who immediately launched himself to his embrace. _

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He muttered over and over._

_It was then Harry realized that Draco thought he'd leave him because what Ron had done to him. He thought Harry was enraged because of him. He thought Harry hate him. Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks when he stared at Draco. How could he believe Harry would leave him? How could he?_

_"Oh, love..."_

_Gently he kissed Draco's forehead and whispered quietly,_

_"I won't ever leave you even if that is the last thing I can do."_

_"Promise? Promise you won't hate me?" Draco asked timidly._

_Harry nodded. On the outside, he was extremely calm now. But inside Harry was totally enraged by what Ron had done to his grey eyed beauty. He suddenly remembered the time in their 5__th__ year when Draco seemed to be afraid at Ron who kept insulting him and played pranks at him. _

_"It was in our 5__th__ year, wasn't it?" Harry asked quietly._

_Draco nodded timidly. He started crying while coughing harshly again. Harry realised, he had to calm Draco immediately. The blonde boy seemed to be suffocating now. He quickly grabbed a vial of dreamless sleep potion. He managed to coaxed Draco to drink a dose that enough to make him sleep for five hours. When the blonde boy was fast asleep, Harry immediately left the room in order to found Lucius. He had to tell the man. And from what he could tell, Draco hadn't told his father yet. It seemed Draco was keeping it until now._


End file.
